one spring day
by inuyasha-fan1269
Summary: it about inuyasha and kagome and the rest of the gang there a lemon later in the chapter and it rated R for some language temporally paused.
1. one new moon night

inuyasha-fan1269: (waves at viewers) hello everyone this is my first fan fiction so go easy on me 

disclaimer: i don't own inuyasha i wish i did but i don't

chapter 1 one new moon night

Kagome point of view

" Where are we going?" i said while i was on inuyasha's back i watch the seanery around me while inuyasha was jumping from tree to tree.

Inuyasha point of view

" We are going to my hide out when i go into my human form" i said as i try to beat the sun from setting once i got there i stop and looked up and saw the night sky i slowly turned human and said " get off kagome and go in."

Kagome point of view

I saw inuyasha turn into his human form and i got off of him and i notice a barrier and i said " but inuyasha there a barrier" " the barrier keeps youkais and hanyous out and humans in. One time i left my shirt in there i had to wait a whole month to get it back" he said and he walk threw the barrier and walk to his spot and he sit down and waited for kagome. I followed inuyasha and i rubbed his back.

inuyasha point of view

I growled a little and i look at her and i said " what are you doing" and i moved a little

kagome point of view

" don't move i am rubbing your back" i said and i sit down next to him 'what wrong with him' i thought to myself

inuyasha point of view

i jumped on her pinning her to the ground i glared at her and i said " don't touch me"  
and i got off of her and i ran off

to be continued

inuyasha-fan1269: not so bad for my first fan fiction

kagome: yea good job inuyasha-fan1269 (claps hands)

inuyasha: ( in a sarcasm voice) yea good job inuyasha-fan1269

inuyasha-fan12769: well i hope i will get good reviews and i will post the second chapter once i finish writing it and you can give me tips since i am new i am open for any ideas


	2. the next day

inuyasha-fan1269: (weaves at viewers) hello everyone i finally got chapter 2 up (claps hands) 

kagome: good job inuyasha-fan1269

inuyasha-fan1269: thanks hey inuyasha

inuyasha: yea?

Inuyasha-fan1269: can you read the disclaimer for me please ( hand the disclaimer paper to inuyasha)

inuyasha: sure (look at paper) inuyasha-fan1269 doesn't own inuyasha

chapter two the next day

kagome point of view

I woke up and looked for inuyasha and i found him up in a tree sleeping i climbed up the tree and once i got there i rubbed his dog ears and he slowly woke up and he almost falls off the tree but i catch him and he looked at me and said " what are you doing" " i was waiting for you to wake up" i said " oh then why did i feel someone rubbing my ears" he said " i did that to wake you up" i said ready for his yell " WHAT IT WAS YOU " he said anger " sit boy!" i said he fell of the tree and landed on his face.

Inuyasha point of view

" what in the hell was that for" i said as i raised my head up and glared at her and she climbed down the tree and i get up and walk away to the barrier and i walk threw it and waited for kagome.

Kagome point of view

I followed him. Once i got there. I smiled a little. He glared at me and i walked away.

Inuyasha point of view

I watched her walk away and i walk in a different direction. I saw sesshomaru walking alone. I jumped into a tree and watched him walk by. I followed him.

Normal point of view

inuyasha was following sesshomaru. Sesshomaru got inuyasha's scent and he stop and turned around he looked up and sees inuyasha in a tree and sesshomaru said "What are you doing little brother."

inuyasha-fan1269: uh oh it look like there going to be a fight between inuyasha and sesshomaru i need reviews at lest five or more or else i will not update this story so please review my story there will be a lemon on chapter four so i really need help on the lemon and the fight that inuyasha and sesshomaru


	3. brother conflict

Inuyasha-fan1269: hi i got chapter three up ( claps hands) and i am having help with a friend of mine her name is halo sora (hugs halo sora)

halo sora: Thank you! Umm ... I'm crazy ! So every part that seems odd is mine ...

kagome: hello halo sora (bows)

Halo sora: waz up ! (hugs kagome)

kagome: hey inuyasha

inuyasha : yes kagome

halo sora: inuyasha ! ( tackles inuyasha into the ground) i love you! ( kisses him over and over)

inuyasha : get off of me halo sora

halo sora: no i love you to much

inuyasha-fan1269: kagome can you read the disclaimer for me since inuyasha is busy ( give disclaimer paper to kagome)

kagome : sure (look at paper) Inuyasha-fan1269 doesn't own Inuyasha

warning: there a rape scene in this chapter go easy on me since this is my first rape scene

Inuyasha glared feircly at his older brother taking out his testaga and pointing it at the silver hair demon.

"well,well well Sesshomaru." smirked Inuyasha. " I'm ready to kick your ass!"

Sesshomaru raised his eyebrow. "Maybe , Inuyasha." Then a vile grin appeared "Lets see if you can block my moves."

Sesshomaru grabbed both of his swords in one eligent move. He ran to Inuyasha fast striking as a dancer would. All Inuyasha could do was block.

"Damn!" Inuyasha growled narrowing his eyes at his older brother.

"Attack me ! " Sesshomaru mocked. "Or are you too weak?"

/At the cave/

Kagome heard sword clash. She sat up fast and ran to that direction.

"Inuyasha!" she thought in fear that he might be dieing.

/Back to Sesshomaru&Inuyasha/

"STOP!" Inuyasha heard Kagome yell. "stop it!" Sesshomaru stopped his attacks. "Don't Fight!" Kagome ran to them panting hard. "I love you ,both !"

Sesshomaru blinks in confuse "What the Fuck is this shit!" sesshomaru said calmly.

"Kagome!" Inuyasha growled.

"It's not time for your stupid jokes."

Kagome glared at Inuyasha.

"I love you both and was going to say I'll do it with you guys but." Kagome continue walking to sesshomaru. "Since you don't want it , Inuyasha, sesshomaru gets it all."

Inuyasha grabbed at her

" I don't want your human sex." sesshomaru glared at Kagome. " Humans are stupid and smells."

" what the fuck?" Kagome blinked " At least i shower." kagome cleared her throat. " Now." Kagome looked at Inuyasha . " since you can not join ... SIT!"

Inuyasha fell down so hard, he ended up unconcence.

Kagome smirk at sesshomaru. "now ... Let's get down to business."

Sesshomaru narrow his eyes at her. " you're too weak to do so."

Kagome laughed . " That's why I joined the heat Demon."

"The what?" sesshomaru blinked.

" Heat Demon or the sex demon." kagome smirks. " Knocks the demon out for the heat demon to do as it please." she grinned." Now, lets begin."

"oh ... shit ... " sesshomaru groaned as kagome came closer

Then ... Kagome raped sesshomaru

when Inuyasha got up he saw kagome on sesshomaru ... both naked! " holy shit! " inuyasha shouted

kagome look at inuyasha . "SIT!" and Inuyasha fell down and he couldn't move he ended up watching kagome rape his older brother.

to be continued

Inuyasha-fan1269: wow that one good way to end a chapter i would like reviews please

shippo: (look at readers) please (puppy eyes) review the story ( deeps puppy eyes)

a/n: i will have chapter four up at the end of this month


	4. note

Dear to all my readers

i am sorry to tell you that i am pauseing the story due to the stuff that i am doing over the summer i will un pause it when the stuff it done and over with and i can't give you the egxact date when it will be unpaused i asure you that i will try to get the fourth chapter written while the story is paused and if you like to help me plz im me on aim at wizkid12691 or email me at writer

inuyashafan1269


End file.
